tdfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
All Over Again
'Chris brings thirty-six contestants from the original series to compete in the season All Over Again. The contestants will stay at the Pahkitew Island. Not Chef Hatchet will help Chris this season, but old-contestant Topher. Only Chris isnt happy with this choice. In this season three. The three teams will face challenges, rewards but eliminations too. The eliminated contestants will take the Fan of Shame. The last contestant standing gets the 1 million dollars. ' Plot The thirty-six contestants come back to the new Total Drama season on the Pahkitew Island. One by one they arrive. Chris introduces Topher, the new co-host of the show. Chef isnt seen at the begin. When the contestants has arrived, Chris makes the teams. The Advengers. The 12 most interessting characters from evil to hero will be in this team. Scarlett, Amy, Samey, Izzy, Brick, Rodney, B, Owen, Dakota, Jasmine, Max and Beardo. Team Possible. The contestants on this team has won almost something. The members from Team Possible will be Alejandro, Mike (Mal), Geoff, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Dawn, Sky, Lightning, Ella, Heather and Lindsay. And the third team, Team Strikes. The not so-famous characters. But, will get a second change now to make them dreams come true. Noah, Sierra, Eva, Jo, Gwen, Trent, Sugar, Duncan, Sam, Cameron, Dave and Blaineley will stay in that team. Chris saw that all contestants are not in for a new season. He said to the contestants why the others arent back. Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody and DJ were the worst contestants on Total Drama: World Tour. Staci, Anne Maria and Scott were the worst contestants on Total Drama: Revenge of Island. And then Shawn and Leonard the worst from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. That was the opninion of the Chris fanwebsite. And the 36 best character are them. Some of them are happy now. Sierra was happy same as Ella. Ella sings a song, again. But it doesnt matter. Chris knew, Ella can get more fans when she's in the show. And maybe it's nice for the show. Chris laughs and walks to the beach with everyone. He tells them the challenge. They have to run to the finish line. The finish line is at the cabins that an intern made. Topher explains the other things. It annoys Chris and Chris wants to punch Topher. Everyone looks ready. When Topher said, start the contestants runs to the first flag. They have to capture the color flags. They know what color their team logo color is. Scarlett says "Hi" to Rodney and Rodney says "Hi" to Scarlett back and then falls in love with her until she hear a strange growling noise. Rodney reveals it is in his stomach and he is hungry. Scarlett luckily shares her apple with him and he is very happy about it. Gwen is annoyed by Duncan and Trent. Gwen thought she an Trent had finally a relationship again, but it wasnt. Duncan wants Gwen back, cause Courtney isnt back for a unknown reason. Gwen wants to keep focus on the contest and runs. Her team is not doing well. Noah and Duncan are doing their best, but Blaineley is angry. She screams all of the time about her performance on the fan competitions cause she's always eliminated first. But she isnt the only annoying team member. Beardo is making weird sounds. At team possible, Mal tells Beth the truth about himself. In the vacation, Mal takes the body of Mike again. Beth looks scared but laughs then. She tells him she is changed a lot. She is mean, confident and doesnt care about the others. She is not close anymore with Lindsay. Lindsay is on herself now. Lightning likes Lindsay and tries to be her boyfriend. Lindsay dont like him. Katie and Sadie are besties as always. But the weird thing, Heather is always with the two best friends. It looks like Heather is now a part of them. Alejandro wants to have a alliance, but Mal doesnt want him. Sky is doing her best for the team and grabs all flags. And Ella, well .. Ella is singing again about everyone. Scarlett knows the perfect thing for the advengers. But Amy has a better plan. Running with everyone is not the best option. So she wants this: The boys grabs the girls gets them on their neck and runs. The girls catches the flags and done. Everyone looks fine with it. Samey isnt and looks very angry at her sister. But in the vacation, the mother of Amy and Samey said that Samey has to be nice to Amy. Amy lied about everything. So Samey has to do what Amy wants. Amy is the leader of Samey and Samey is the shadow of Amy. But the avengers wins the challenges. Amy's idea was the best idea. Amy is proud on herself for being the best of her team. Team possible finishes second. And team strikes places third, so they have a elimination ceremony. The reward for The Advengers is immunity AND the luxe McLean house, for the whole season! Topher annoys Chris with asking for make up etc. Chris is taking a breath and smiles. At the elimination ceremony, everyone sits except Blaineley and Dave. Blaineley is talking and talking about her elimination story. When she's arrived without a vote, she is eliminated. Everyone voted Blaineley. Blaineley is angry and screams. Chris and Topher walks with team strikes to the Fan of Shame. At the mountain, Chris will push the contestant to the front of the fun. The fan will blow him/her away. Chris wants to push Blaineley, but Topher does it. Blaineley is eliminated. Chris is angry now and pushes Topher too to the fan. He screams why Chris is doing this. Chris smiles and sees Chef coming. The two hugs each other. Cast Trivia *This is the first episode of the new season. *This is the second time, the first episode is called about the season name. The first was: Total Drama All Stars. The heroes vs. villains. The episode was called: Heroes vs. Villains. This season's first episode is called: All Over Again. Gallery Episode1alloveragain.png|Members of team Possible and team Strikes at the challenge.